


The Power of the Amulet

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a tumblr post (s) by an anon, READ THE A/N, Reverse Falls, a touch of Dipcifica, good!twins, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of, nothing major barely implied, powerful!Dipper, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from 'The Hand that Rocks the Mabel.' Except in Reverse Falls. :D Please read the A/N. It'll explain the confusing tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> So. I like Reverse Falls with the adorkable evil twins as much as the next person, but I think that their characters wouldn't be reversed so much as their places. 
> 
> Of course, I've sort of combined their personalities. So, Mabel is a bit more mean (but all that's an act because of a back story that I won't get into) and Pacifica and Gideon are a bit nicer. And Pacifica and Gideon are cousins for future reference.
> 
> Though that might change in any future one-shots in my Reverse Falls. So this is all fluid and please don't be confused when Mabel and Dipper aren't evil masterminds.
> 
> And one part of this fic was inspired by stuff about with an angel's grace in Supernatural. (You'll see what I mean.) :D Thanks and enjoy!

~~~~Paz Southeast didn't like the Gleeful twins. She didn't like them because they manipulated the town with their 'Tent of Telepathy.' She didn't like them because Mabel Gleeful had tried to get Gideon Southeast, Paz's cousin, to be her boyfriend.

Paz had to break it off for the poor boy and then Mabel had kidnapped her and almost killed her. Mabel's brother though, Dipper, had stormed into the warehouse in a panic and grabbed Mabel around the shoulders, swinging her around to face him.

"Mabel, this isn't going to solve anything!"

That was strange. Dipper Gleeful was quiet and usually stood off to the side, out of the way, and stared at you. A awkward introvert as far as she could tell, though sometimes she had the eerie feeling he was the whole mastermind behind the twins.

"But Dipdop, Gideon he couldn't- he wouldn't!"

"Mabel! Calm down... Sometimes... Sometimes, they don't want a relationship." Mabel darkened almost imperceptibly and Dipper hurriedly added, "At this time."

"But- but Dipper!"

"Mabel... Think of it like Mermado or- or Norman."

Mabel grimaced and then sighed and Pacifica dropped to the ground from where she'd been suspended. She rubbed her head and stood up, "What is going on?!"

The normally quiet and cautious Dipper stood up and Paz turned a bit red.

"Sorry a- about all that. She um, she's had bad experiences with losing boyfriends."

It was then that she saw Gideon peek in. He was just a few seconds too late. Maybe if he could grab one of the twin's amulets, they could prevent something like this ever happening again.

Dipper gestured a pair of giant scissors on the floor before glancing at his sweaty hands and rubbing them on his black pants. "Sorry about the huh, giant shears."

Mabel who'd been fiddling with her fingers, straightened herself confidently and flashed her brother a reassuring smile, "I'm fine."

She sniffed and looked down at Paz, trying to keep up her image. For the first time Pacifica thought that maybe Mabel did have a heart and all those cruel words about her manipulating Gids had been a shield to hide her hurt. Grant it, a stupid one, but one nonetheless.

Dipper glared at Paz, suddenly protective of his twin, "What are you still doing here? Isn't Gideon at home?"

Then Gideon who had been nervously adjusting his red star hat ripped Dipper's soft green amulet from around his neck. Dipper choked and fell backwards, stumbling over his black cape and gasping.

Mabel turned and gasped in horror, "You idiot! Give it back!" Mabel's recently recovered 'I'm better then you' aura evaporated once again.

Paz rushed to Gideon's side and they shared a triumphant high five before Paz glared at Mabel, "Why on earth would we do that?!"

"Because unlike what you numbskulls think, that's not his source of power!"

Both twins blinked as they're eyes were drawn toward Dipper who had collapsed upon the ground, gasping and heaving on his back. His closed eyes had started glowing the color of the amulet around the rims of his eyelids and his normally combed hair was messy, something Paz had never seen before.

"W- what's happening?" Pacifica asked warily.

The gears in Gideon's brain whirred before he answered in his timid southern voice, "D- does the amulet suppress his powers?"

Mabel nodded and suddenly pushed the two kids away as all three toppled to the ground just before Dipper arched his back and loosed an earth shattering scream.

When Paz blinked and Gideon groaned as they came too, the ground had a black explosion mark as if something had blown up on that spot. The shelves and boxes were knocked over and the shears, the item closest to Dipper, were vaporized.

The two friends sat up as they saw Mabel slowly approaching her twin, her black skirt and blue button-up rustling in nonexistent wind.

Dipper was now kneeling on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. Light was shining from beneath his fingertips, casting an eerie glow on everything and turning his blue shirt a light green.

"Dipper... It's okay..." Paz realized when they'd been pushed that Mabel must've grabbed Dipper's amulet.

Mabel approached slowly and cautiously. Dipper dropped his hands revealing bright green eyes with no pupils. Paz shuddered as he snarled, " **STAY AWAY.** "

Mabel closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, "Come on, bro-bro... It's alright."

Paz jerked at the way her voice softened. This wasn't the normally stuck up girl she knew.

Paz wanted to warn Mabel to stay away but she was petrified at the fury in those eyes, fury at his sister, this insignificant being that dared approach it from where it was crouched in the floor.

This wasn't the quiet and cautious Gleeful twin that avoided conflict and had sweaty palms and was sensitive about his birthmark. This wasn't Dipper Gleeful.

Paz didn't know she'd thought about Dipper that much until that moment.

Not-Dipper stood up, arms hanging loosely at the sides as Mabel became close enough to touch. Swirls of colored light formed at his hands, a nonverbal warning to stay away.

Paz realized something then, Dipper always avoided fights because he'd knew he'd win. She began to admire her mortal enemy more.

"What the hey-hey bro-bro? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Dipper clenched his fists and he threw a ball of green and blue flame past his sister's ear in a warning shot.

Mabel put her hands on her hips and lightly chided him, "Why you ackin so cray-cray?"

Gideon started at the familiar reference to one of Paz's favorite shows.

Somehow this seemed to calm Dipper a little bit. The swirls of light faded slightly and Mabel slowly spread her arms as if she was waiting for a hug.

"Awkward sibling hug?"

Paz could see the tip of the amulet glinted from one of Mabel's hands.

As if it was a automatic reaction Dipper leaned forward and embraced Mabel as he said stiffly, " **AWkward siBLing hUG.** "

"Pat pat." They said in unison and when Mabel separated from her brother, she'd pulled the amulet around his neck and clasped it, tieing the smooth silk ribbon under his collar and blending in with the black of his cape.

She began straightening it as the menacing light in her twin's eyes faded.

Dipper gasped and swayed as he returned to reality.

"M- Mabel... What?"

"Come on, Dipstick, let's get you home."

She supported Dipper and half dragged him to the door. As she passed Gideon and Pacifica, she frowned and spoke in a chilling voice, "Don't ever do that to him again, understand?"

Paz and Gideon, petrified, nodded.

Mabel guided her loopy and exhausted twin out of the warehouse and the two kids stared after them with terrified and curious expressions.

The two had just seen another layer of the Gleeful twins.


End file.
